1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of setting adjustment of a panel and, more particularly, to a panel adjustment method applied in a factory production.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs) are the most rapid developing product after the semiconductor devices. However, for consideration of costs and material sources, LCD manufacturers do not insistently use the panels from the same supplier.
For a fast cost change in the global panel market, the LCD manufacturers are changing the panel suppliers frequently. Accordingly, the same type of LCDs may use two or more different types of panels from different factories. Since different types of panels have different features, LCDs on the production line require a calibration process to ensure that the same type of LCDs can have the same display feature and effect.
The calibration is performed on the contrast and brightness of an LCD as the internal elements are fixed. Thereby it obtains an optimal corresponding ratio and an optimal representation to an LCD frame. Typically, calibrating the “golden LCD” having the high definition which is then used as a standard for calibration of all the same type of LCDs requires a professional hardware engineer for two to four hours. The LCD manufacturers need a professional calibration to increase the entire display quality and ensure that all types of panels can have a same display effect, which is not satisfactory to the LCD manufacturers. Accordingly, due to the consideration of cost control, it is desirable to provide an improved calibration to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.